Aurora Dream - Episode 23
"Heart Pounding Showbiz Debut of MARs!" is the twenty-third episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis Kyoko decides to have the brand new unit of Aira, Rizumu, and Mion debut on a television show. However, when the time comes to start filming, Aira and Rizumu get too nervous and things worsen as Kanon, Serena, and Hibiki show up to compete. The winner will get to perform on stage in their own Prism Show afterward. '' Summary The girls are shocked by the news of their unit and Kyoko points out that she felt it was time. She shows them the article regarding the unit reveal and Aira happily sees that they will make their guest live debut the following day on ''Go! Go! Callings! A show that Aira adores to no end and watches every week. Rizumu comments that every girl in their class is also a fan of it, and they find themselves feeling alarmed by the news that the show happens to be watched worldwide and has millions of fans. At first, Mion is annoyed by how Aira and Rizumu are responding, but she realizes that she must watch over them and help them, which instantly fires her up, much to Kyoko's confusion while watching both parties respond to the news. At Aira's home, they watch as Callings announce that MARs will be premiering the next day. Hiro is being angry that he wasn't informed any sooner and begins to make many demands; like telling Omi to record the program, telling Itsuki to call their relatives, reminding Aira to bring water and brush her teeth and etc. Until eventually Omi decides that she will see to it that Hiro does not leave the house during Aira's time on the program. Up in her bedroom, Aira struggles with trying to decide what outfit to wear. She is so stressed that she cries and stays up very late. As a result, she panics while running from home, unknowingly past her dad as he watches with a sharp gaze. At the TV Studio, Mion waits for Rizumu and Aira. Aira shows up with a stylish outfit - only to shock Mion as Rabi-chi reveals Aira spent almost the entire night awake just focusing on her clothing. Rizumu shows up right after her and the girls see that she made an attempt to pick out an outfit as well - but once again overdid it. She frets that she may look weird now and reveals that she also spent all night trying to decide on an outfit. Mion reveals they didn't need to bother because their wardrobe was chosen for them. Shou had taken care of everything, including to make sure they wore matching clothes. Callings show up and they wish the girls luck, though Rizumu is still highly nervous while Aira worries she doesn't make a good enough impact. At the Harune house, it's revealed that Hiro left earlier. Omi is surprised to find this out and grows suspiciously worried he may be doing something stupid. Kyoko comes to check on Aira to see if she is finished changing yet. She is shocked to find Aira in a cute strawberry-themed dress and questions why she's dressed like that. Aira claims she didn't see any other clothing in the room and they are joined by Mion, Rizumu, and Jun. Aira admires their outfits before Jun brings up the stone that Aira's outfit should be in and she happens to spot it nearby on the desk. They discuss what could have happened and tell Aira to hurry up and change. Someone in a panda costume appears for a moment to watch the scene, then runs off before he can be detected. As the girls and Kyoko go onto the main stage, Kyoko apologizes to someone nearby for having kept them waiting. Aira happens to notice that Rizumu is still pretty nervous though as the men nearby try to explain everything to the girls before they are sent on. The show begins a moment later and Callings announce the girls. Not even a moment upon the stage, however, they wind up tripping after Aira and Rizumu accidentally misstep. They ask the girls if they are alright as everyone starts to laugh and they are seated to begin a talk segment on the show. Hibiki asks what inspired the name of MARs, and Mion naturally responds by saying they just took their initials from their first names, with each girl taking turns to point out her name. But as Rizumu gets her turn she accidentally blurts out something else - once again resulting in everyone laughing. Mion is annoyed, Aira is humiliated, and Rizumu is just clueless by this point. Hibiki continues on by asking the girls how they feel about becoming a Unit. Aira starts by saying that Kyoko brought up the news out of nowhere, but freezes up as Kyoko quickly tries to get her to stop talking. As their mascots suddenly pop up onto the table, the girls panic and quickly grab onto them and try to hide them while most of the audience squeals over their cuteness. The mascots continue to chatter and make noise, even with the girls hiding them until a fed up Mion suddenly grabs Neko-chi and quickly tries to pretend to act like a ventriloquist until the girls are able to hide and angrily tell their mascots to be quiet. It's then Callings announce their surprise for the week; leaving the girls curious until five photos of Aira suddenly appear on the screen. She panics and tries to make everyone stop looking until spotting her dad in the Panda Costume. Aira begins to cry as the rest of them simply stare in shock while watching Hiro as he tries to take more pictures of Aira - causing havoc in the process as he blocks the camera with his panda suit. She desires to just leave the show now, while at home Omi mentally apologizes to Aira for not being able to keep her dad at home. Stunned, the Callings announce a quick break before the show returns. They reveal that the girls will now partake in a fun runway challenge involving a giant ball pit. At this point, Hiro has been tied up and is another part of the room where he can't cause any problems. Shou and Wataru reveal that they have a special guest that will compete for them in this challenge: Serena and Kanon, along with Hibiki. They are quick to mock MARs for losing to them in the recent tournament but it only phases Mion until Rizumu watches Kanon suck up to Hibiki and get really close to him while claiming to be frightened by the heights. Wataru announces that the game will be starting and Shou blows the whistle. They explain that the winner will be the first one to cross the plank and avoid falling into the ball pit. The winning team will put on a performance afterward. First up are Serena and Mion. Mion is able to gracefully cross the plank. But mid-way over it, volleyballs start to fire at the girls through miniature cannons. As she notices that Serena is starting to catch up, she forces herself to remain calm and uses her model skills to help her dodge the balls. She crosses over and Rizumu hops onto the plank. Quickly Rizumu begins to cross, but her foot slips and she struggles to stay on, allowing Kanon to surpass her while flirtingly chatting with Hibiki. This ticks Rizumu off and she throws a ball at Kanon- who catches it and throws it back at her. Both remain on the plank but both are too angry to just continue now. When they're reminded to focus, both girls get back in the game, with Kanon reaching Hibiki and flirting with him again, angering Rizumu past her limit and sending her flying on the remainder of the plank and into the padded wall behind them. Aira slowly steps onto the plank but struggles, eventually grabbing onto the plank to keep herself on. Serena just laughs while Hibiki is much further than her. As Aira struggles, she sees her dad pop out of the ball pit and he lands on the remote, causing everything to go haywire as the volleyballs go flying in all directions. They hit Aira enough to send her all the way over to the finish line by Mion, but also cause the studio to break down into nothing as everyone panics and the channel is forced to go on a break. After returning, the song is announced and the girls hurriedly go to change before they come back out on stage. They start, with Rizumu performing the Poppin' Candy Rocket jump and Aira and Mion performing the duet jump "Fluttering Petals of Love". After the performance ends, everyone cheers for the girls while Serena and Kanon just watch in shock- bitter that they were the losers on the program. Later on in the day, back at the office, Kyoko comments on how much the phones have been ringing since they went on this show. She mentions how popular they already are, and it's announced that there are plans for them to continue working with the Callings. Mion comments on how nervous those two had been, but she knows they will do fine, causing them all to start laughing. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are busy practicing. Rabbi-chi announces that they will be doing the second half of the ending song and their next test will be approaching. They will be doing it in front of a live audience and they show everyone how their practice has been going. Afterwards, the Mascots reveal where the audience can learn and see more about the girls' hard work before they start the anime. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are going to be practicing the song "Step Step Step", a song Mia really likes - though she is a bit embarrassed to admit it. Karin interrupts their bickering to show a video of the arcade game to reveal the moves to the dance, then the girls dance to it for everyone. They can only do a little right now and have leveled a bit, causing the Mascots to compliment their hard work before they say goodbye for the week. Characters in Order of Appearance *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Hibiki Toudou *Shou *Wataru *Hiroshi Harune *Omi Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Itsuki Harune *Rabi-chi *Neko-chi *Bear-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou Trivia * This episode marks the official debut of MARs. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 23/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes